Smash Planet Parody: Episode 1- Mega Man
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: Hello fellow nature lovers! Today, come and join us as we discover the secrets of the elusive Mega Man, on Smash Planet (parody of YouTube series Smash Planet by Cilvanis)


**Hey everyone! I'm starting a new "documentary" series based on a YouTube video series that I've taken interest in, called Smash Planet. You will see many assets and a few concepts ported from it, but the main story line and character integration are entirely my own. But I will be recycling the intro, so know that YouTube user Cilvanis came up with this series, not me, and I own none of the rights to Animal Planet or this YouTuber or his amazing idea that I'm doing a parody of. So, please don't be mad. Okay, without further ado, I'll begin.**

_"The world of Smash Ultimate is a difficult one to describe in words. There is so much to see! So much to experience! A place filled with beauty, uniqueness, ferocity, and love. Join us, as we explore the wonderful creation of Masahiro Sakurai... in Smash Planet!" -Cilvanas_

On today's documentary of Smash Planet, we will be observing the "Rockiym Lightus", more commonly known as the Mega Man, who came into the Smash ecosystem not too long ago.

An endangered species, with only around 500 left in the ecosystem, the Mega Man is a very difficult species to study. And yet, it still provides us with vital information about this unforgiving ecosystem. They can grow to an average of about four feet, five inches tall and they act similarly to the extinct ROB. Their strange, metal-like coats can be in a variety of hues, those being ruby red and white, storm cloud and thunderbolt, teal and white, thyme green and mozzarella, salsa and cheese, bronze and gold, lime green and neon yellow, and the most rare and beautiful, dark blue and light cyan.

Mega Man use their colors and surprisingly nimble movement to identify friend and foe alike, as well as it being used as an communication substitute if need be. This red and white Mega Man has gone out to collect some food for its friends, but it has stumbled across a problem: a native Incineroar isn't very keen on sharing the food that this Mega Man has rightfully found. The Mega Man begins to jump around, flashing its colors, trying to communicate with the feline, and luckily, the Incineroar understands. Yet, the Mega Man is more than happy to share, and give half to the Incineroar. It darts off with the food as the Mega Man makes its leave.

The Mega Man like to live close to the heavens, in the highest parts they can access, as they regain energy through the power of the stars. We happened to find that the group that the red and white Mega Man belonged to was indigenous to the Lylat Cruise.

As far as we know, Mega Man live in groups of 6 to 8, with a single Mega Man leading the group. This Mega Man, known as the Captain, is in charge of keeping the others in line. But, unlike the dastardly Isabelle Lord, as mentioned in a previous documentary, (and video, go watch it), the Captain is more like a parent to the others than the dictatorial leader that is the Isabelle Lord.

The red and white Mega Man we observed earlier has returned with the food that it was sent after, and the Captain seems pleased with the efforts of its comrade. The Captain shows his recognition by emitting a soft blue light, telling its friend that it has done commendably. The young Mega Man runs off to play with its friends, and the leader returns to more serious matters.

Traits of the Mega Man include intelligence, attentiveness, and wit, building tools such as saw-blades and sticky-bombs, sensing any coming dangers, and adapting at a moment's notice if the situation requires. The Captain is no different. As leader, it has heightened senses gifted by Captains before it, and, as such, it is tasked with protecting the lives of his younger comrades at all costs. But this usually, and unfortunately, requires violence, a thing that the Mega Man considers evil and morally wrong. That brings us to another trait of the Mega Man: pacifism. The Mega Man will do anything they can to get out of a situation with as little bloodshed as possible. But sometimes, that pacifism is put to the test.

Right now, a green and white Mega Man is in a bit of a dispute with a neighboring hive of a Princess Daisy. It seems to need to pass to get to a nearby river, but the river passes through the Princess Daisy's hive, so the 10 worker Luigis that came out of the hive are not very happy. The Mega Man tries to explain, but these Luigis don't seem to be as flexible as the Incineroar from earlier. They try to strike the Mega Man, who swiftly dodges the assault. The Mega Man uses its light emission ability to call for help, and the black and yellow Mega Man arrives to assist its friend. That's another thing the Mega Man is: a team player. They will always work together to solve any problem, even if they dislike each other, which is quite shocking considering this harsh kill-or-be-killed world. The black and yellow Mega Man starts to tell of their business here, but the Luigis attack him too, and succeed in landing a harsh blow. Of course, the worker Luigi realizes too late that it has made a very bad decision!

Mega Men will only attack you for one of two things:

1) If you try to steal from them.

2) If you attack one of their friends.

And this Luigi has done the latter. The green and white Mega Man readies a functional saw-blade that it had built, prepared to throw it. The other worker Luigis run away, not wanting to be beaten by the Mega Man. The perpetrator is chased, caught, and attacked by the green and white Mega Man. The unfortunate worker Mario is beaten to death by the Mega Man. With the threat to its friend gone, the two Mega Men collect water from the river and make their way back to the Lylat Cruise they call home.

After the two return, the lime-green and yellow Mega Man goes up to the salsa and yellow Mega Man to ask it if it wants to spar, represented by turning around and showing their left arm. This Mega Man agrees, and so does the Captain, so the others gather round to watch the game.

The two face each other, emitting strong lights of their respective color. Once the Captain gives the 'okay', the two begin to spar, firing their homemade weapons at their friend, trying to hit the other. After many minutes of anticipation, a saw blade cuts through the lime-green Mega Man's shoulder. The red and yellow Mega Man is victorious! The others clap, and the Captain addresses both players, telling them good job for their efforts. The others go about their day, ready for what it will bring.

In the late hours of the day, the Captain gathers its friends in a meeting, telling of what tomorrow will bring. Upon telling of tomorrow's jobs, the other Mega Man make their way to the sleeping quarters to get some rest after a long day. The Captain, however, goes outside to scout for any dangers that come with the night.

Suddenly, a lone Pichu, lost from its Pikachu parents, approaches the Captain, sad, hurt, and in need of help. The Captain accepts the Pichu and goes inside to take care of it, walking backwards as to not be ambushed by an enemy, such as the Bowser or the Dark Samus. Once indoors, the Captain uses a special herb that grows around their territory to heal the Pichu's wounds: the Healing Sprout. This plant is highly sought after by many creatures for its healing qualities, but the Mega Man are among few that can utilize it fully. With the Pichu fully healed, the Captain leads it back outside, where it runs off, happy and safe.

It is hours before the Captain turns to go inside and rest, but something else lurks in the shadows, ready to strike. With a mighty roar, a Rampager Ridley leaps to attack and kill the Captain, who skillfully dodges. The Ridley is the natural enemy of the Mega Man, preying upon it and the resources it can use. But when a Ridley becomes one of the Corrupted, it becomes more dangerous than ever before.

The Captain takes a deep breath and begins to fight, using the tactics passed down from generations of Mega Man Captains. It seems to have the upper hand, given the familiarity of the territory, but the Rampager Ridley seems to have other plans. It starts to try and drag the Captain down, but luckily, this Captain seems to have experience with fighting the Corrupted. And yet, this could all go to waste during this showdown.

Many minutes later, beaten and worn, the Captain is on the verge of death, and the Rampager Ridley couldn't be happier. But as it goes in for the final blow, tides turn for the better. A Guardian Samus has arrived to help, and not a minute to spare.

The Samus is an enemy of the Ridley, and one of the true friends of the Mega Man and everything they stand for. The Guardian Samus has the Ridley defeated and lead away from the Captain, so it seems to the Captain's safety. The Captain returns to the haven to get some rest after that bout. But yet, the Mega Man is never truly safe, not even the Captain. For one of there other enemies, are the Isabelles, who want them for the Healing Sprout and their combat skills. We can see an Isabelle spying on the Captain, but striking now is not the right time, not yet.

This concludes our documentary on the Mega Man.

"Thank you for sharing this experience with us. We have now witnessed yet another facet of this wonderous world. Join us next time, as we continue to explore Super Smash Brothers Ultimate... in Smash Planet" -Cilvanis

I hope you all enjoyed this parody. Smash Planet is a really cool concept, so I suggest that you all go and watch the episodes on King. K Rool, Isabelle, and Piranha Plant by Cilvanis, they're awesome! Also, who do you guys want me to do next? Leave me a comment telling me! That's all I have to say for now! Angel is out!


End file.
